


Happy New Year

by Nesabj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesabj/pseuds/Nesabj
Summary: Kirk and the Enterprise are on a mission to rescue Federation citizens from a planet caught up in a Millennial frenzy. It doesn't go well for Kirk.A series of reports from differing points of view tell the tale.
Kudos: 1





	1. Sulu

Preliminary Mission Report   
Subject: Extraction of Federation Personnel from Sirpae 3.   
Stardate: 5315.7  
Lieutenant Sulu, Navigator, USS Enterprise Reporting.

I am filing this informal report at the request of Engineer Scott, who is currently in command of the Enterprise. It is his hope that something that I saw or heard may help with the situation unfolding on Sirpae 3. At the present time, I’m the only one who participated in the mission to the planet who is able to file a report of any kind. Of the five Enterprise crewmembers who beamed down to Sirpae 3 yesterday, three of us are in Sickbay, one is dead and one is missing. 

Lieutenant Jonathan Holmes, anthropologist, died on Sirpae 3 in the performance of his duty. First Officer Spock and Ensign Janet Wen, security, are currently in Sickbay, unconscious and suffering from the effects of some sort of poison that Dr. McCoy and the labs are trying to identify. I am recovering from a phaser burn. The captain is missing.

A little background information might be helpful to try to make sense of all of this. When I reread that last paragraph, even I get confused, and I was there on the planet, as it all played out.

To try to begin at the beginning, eleven days ago the Enterprise was ordered to Sirpae 3. According to Starfleet, the Sirpaens were less than two weeks away from celebrating the beginning of their year 3333, the start of what they call the Quadrannium, the fourth millennium by their calendar. The Sirpaens, who use a counting system based on the number 11, attach great significance to this event. There are all sorts of legends surrounding the beginning of the fourth millennium, though it had been widely believed by sociologists in the Federation that most of them had long been relegated to myth. 

However, as the Quadrannium drew closer, certain fundamentalist religious leaders began to try to revive the old myths, including, most ominously for the Federation, a prophecy that Sirpae 3 would be destroyed in a conflagration if outworlders witnessed the beginning of 3333. Mind you, Sirpae 3 is a sophisticated and technologically advanced planet that has been a Federation member for nearly 100 years. But, suddenly, this worldly culture took a turn towards superstition and decided to call for the expulsion of all outworlders. 

The Federation charter requires that its member worlds be in total accord with the presence of the Federation. Bowing to the wishes of the fundamentalists, and propelled by several really vicious acts of terrorism directed at the Federation Embassy, the government of Sirpae 3 made it very clear that the Federation was no longer welcome on their planet. They formally declared their intention to resign from the Federation and plans were made to remove all outworlders from Sirpae 3. A fleet of ships was dispatched to remove the Federation Embassy and all its personnel. 

Of course, things are never as simple as they seem, particularly when diplomats are involved. With two weeks to go before the beginning of the Quadrannium, several dozen non-Sirpaens refused to leave. Some of them were married to natives and some just didn’t want to miss what promised to be the biggest party in the planet’s history. 

The Enterprise was ordered to Sirpae 3 to "assist and oversee the final extraction of all Federation persons on the planet, using whatever means are necessary." I remember thinking, when that order came in on the bridge, that it was amazing how the Enterprise always seemed to draw the most difficult assignments. Sometimes it feels as if we attract trouble. Maybe, since our captain has been so good at solving problems, Starfleet finds a way for us to be in the middle of things. Who knows? The fact is, the Enterprise sees more than her share of action and usually, she does pretty well.

Shortly after the Enterprise’s orders came in from Starfleet Captain Kirk called for a briefing. Lieutenant Holmes, from Anthropology, began with a complete rundown of the events that led up to our assignment. Apparently, he had spent some time on Sirpae 3 as part of his doctoral work, and was very familiar with the legends and prophecies surrounding 3333. He seemed surprised that the Sirpaens were actually going to resign from the Federation. He suggested that this might be a temporary form of cultural madness that would blow over when the Quadrannium came and went. However, the Federation “experts” were not inclined to take any chances. 

The captain discussed strategies for locating and extracting the remaining Federation people. I could tell that he was pretty unhappy about this assignment, since it looked like it was going to be impossible not to make someone mad. The Sirpaens didn’t want any one left on their planet and the non-Sirpaens didn’t want to leave. That left us in the middle, as usual. Our orders were to try to contact everyone who was to be evacuated, and if they couldn’t be persuaded, to involuntarily beamed them up. As we discussed that part of our assignment, I saw the look that Captain Kirk gave to Mr. Spock. Neither of them liked to use the power of the Enterprise to force people against their will. But, Starfleet gave them no choice.

The Federation Ambassador, who was still on the planet, furnished a list of names and possible locations. The captain requested that Mr. Spock begin a scan protocol to locate the Federation people as quickly as possible, because the Enterprise would have less than two days in orbit to complete this assignment. Captain Kirk doesn’t like to leave anything to chance and he made sure that we were prepared to undertake our assignment, however unpleasant he might find it. 

The Enterprise assumed a standard orbit around the planet right on schedule and the captain contacted the Sirpaien government. I was on the bridge and I couldn’t help noticing that the Prime Minister didn’t make eye contact with Captain Kirk once during their entire conversation. He informed the captain that one of the extremist groups, led by a woman named Oribol, had hunted down the remaining 47 Federation people on the planet, including Ambassador Cloyes. Oribol’s religious cult was known to be one of the most ruthless on the planet. The captain was informed that some of the offworlders were already dead and the rest were in imminent danger of being executed. The Prime Minister was unable or unwilling to intervene and urged the captain to try to contact Oribol directly to negotiate for the captives’ release.

I remember the captain’s reaction. He’s really something to watch in a crisis. He straightened his shoulders as he sat in his command chair. That’s something he does when he’s really frustrated. Only those of us who know Captain Kirk could see him struggle to keep his anger at the Prime Minister under control. He turned to Mr. Spock, and in that way he has of making the best of a bad situation, commented with an ironic smile, that the extremists had done half of his job for him. At least now they knew where all the Federation people were.

Uhura performed her usual wizardry and within minutes had established communications between Captain Kirk and Oribol. The captain was very polite, very controlled. He tried to convince her that if she would just release the hostages, they’d both get what they wanted. The captain can be very persuasive, but this woman had the look of a fanatic. She finally agreed to consider the release of her hostages, but she insisted on meeting with Captain Kirk in person. This seemed pretty strange, since that meant that there would be more offworlders on the planet. However, Oribol was adamant. The captain ordered Holmes, Wen, Spock, and me to accompany him and we beamed down to the coordinates furnished to us.

Dr. McCoy just came in. He needs to check my dressing, so I’ll try to finish this as soon as he’s done.


	2. McCoy

Medical Log  
Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer  
USS Enterprise  
Stardate 5315.9  
Subject: Medical Effects on Ship’s Personnel, Sirpae 3.  
Preliminary Assessment

I just took a look at Sulu and told that boy to get some rest, or else. He’s been dictating a report to Scotty. Probably not bad therapy, but right now he needs rest more than he needs therapy. Besides, Scotty’s way too busy to look at his report anytime soon. 

I don’t think Sulu’ll have any problems recovering from the physical effects of that phaser stun. It’s the psychological effects that I’m worried about. That boy worships his captain. How’s he going to get over being burned down by Jim? He’s pretty confused about what happened. I hope Spock or Wen will be able to help him sort things out. None of them is going to have an easy time with leaving the captain behind on Sirpae 3. We don’t even know if Jim’s still alive. How are we all going to deal with that little morsel of agony?

The lab’s working flat out, trying to synthesize an antidote for whatever’s floating around in Spock and Wen’s bloodstream. Unfortunately, we’ve got to come up with two separate answers, because of the half-Vulcan, half-human chemistry of our first officer. Right now, the two of them are on life support and holding their own. 

Sulu described the chaos in the extremists’ stronghold to me. It sounds like they all beamed into the seventh circle of hell. He said the captain stayed calm, even though it was pretty clear that he was furious at the treatment of the remaining Federation personnel. By the time the Enterprise crew got there, several people were dead. I performed the autopsies, and they didn’t die easily. 

Anyway, Jim did what he had to do and got the crazies to agree to let the Enterprise beam up all the remaining personnel, including Ambassador Cloyes. By that time, all of them were really anxious to get off that damn planet, so that was one problem solved. Jim had to agree to let the landing party stand in as hostages, until the Sirpaens were satisfied that all the offworlders had been successfully evacuated. Jim tried to negotiate himself as sole hostage, but the Sirpaens insisted on all five. 

According to Sulu, they were surprised to find themselves treated well. The leader of the group, Oribol, took them to her quarters and offered them food and drink. Things got pretty confusing at that point. As all five of the Enterprise crew ate and drank, this Oribol started to talk about what Sulu thinks is “The One” or something like that. Apparently, at that moment, Holmes, the anthropologist, got this look of absolute horror on his face and tried to knock the food out of the captain’s hands. He started to yell at all of them to stop eating, and at that moment, Oribol pulled a dagger out of her cloak and threw it at the Lieutenant. From the autopsy, I can say that it severed the boy’s carotid artery and he never had a chance. 

Sulu’s a little hazy about what happened next. Apparently, he started to feel a little sick, dizzy, hot, nauseous, but he shook it off. Sulu remembers thinking that there must have been some sort of drug in their food. He can’t say whether Jim was affected, but Spock and Wen got the worst of it. Sulu has no lasting effects from the drug, but the others are in some kind of coma.

The lab just called. Thank whatever gods watch over overworked doctors. Chris Chapel’s just proved once again that she’s the best biochemist on the ship. It wasn’t poison after all. Chris found some kind of nasty retrovirus in Spock and Wen’s blood and was able to find an antibody in Sulu’s. She’s synthesized a formula that should have Wen back on her feet in a few minutes and she’s pretty close to an answer for Spock. I’ll finish this later, when I know those two are really out of the woods.


	3. Ensign Wen

Mission Report  
Ensign Janet Wen, Security, Reporting.  
Stardate 5315.10  
Subject: The Landing Party on Sirpae 3

Dr. McCoy will not allow me to leave the Sickbay and file this report properly. He has threatened to handcuff me to the biobed, but I think that’s an empty threat. He must know how easy it would be for me to open a set of handcuffs. Still, I must obey the Doctor’s direct order, so I will prepare this report and present it at my first opportunity.

I am told that Lieutenant Holmes is dead, Lieutenant Sulu is in Sickbay, as is First Officer Spock. The captain is missing and still on the planet. I must submit my actions for reprimand. I have clearly failed in my duty to protect my officers. Security’s first and only duty is to ensure the safety of the landing party and I have not done that. 

I think the mission began to go sour when that hag, Oribol insisted that the landing party act as hostages for the Federation people being beamed off the planet. That made no sense, but then most of what happened on Sirpae doesn’t make any sense. This whole Quadrannium thing is really kind of weird. Sirpae 3 was a pretty advanced culture and suddenly, with the prospect of a change of date, they threw away centuries of rational thought. Since all this dating is an artificial construct anyway, it’s pretty hard to understand what they were so wrought up about. I guess terrorists will use any excuse to make trouble, but I still can’t understand why the whole planet went along with it.

When Oribol took us to her quarters it seemed that things would be all right. I evaluated the situation and felt that we were probably safer there than in the midst of the pack of terrorists. Oribol did seem to give us all the once-over, but that was pretty normal. Those of us who serve with Captain Kirk are used to being the subject of speculation. There’s something about the captain that just draws attention. 

I still don’t understand what made Holmes so upset. All of a sudden, he just started to yell. Actually, now that I think about it, he didn’t start until Oribol gave us some food and said something like, “Who will be the one?” That’s right. That’s when Holmes started yelling. He knocked the captain’s fruit out of his hand and told us all not to eat anything. Then, that damn fundamentalist witch threw her knife and hit Holmes in the throat. He fell on top of Captain Kirk, who tried to press his hands against Holmes’ neck to stop the bleeding. But, it was pretty clear to all of us that it was too late.

I just remembered something. I was starting to feel really sick and Mr. Spock’s legs gave out on him, but the captain and Sulu seemed all right. Oribol looked at Sulu and Kirk and said something about them being the ones. By then, Commander Spock and I were starting to puke our guts out. It’s a little fuzzy, but I think the captain was beginning to get some idea about what was going on. I remember him pushing Sulu out of the way and saying that he would do the choosing. He would be the one. One what? I still don’t know. Oribol laughed. I can still hear that laugh. She sounded insane. 

Mr. Spock and I were both on the floor, sick to our stomachs. I was starting to black out, so I didn’t see where the phaser came from, but suddenly Captain Kirk had one in his hand. He must have hidden it in his uniform, somewhere. He aimed it at Oribol and ordered her to let him call the Enterprise. She laughed again and suddenly the room was filled with her cult members. 

Dr. McCoy just came in to tell me that Mr. Spock is conscious. That’s very good news. I know he’ll do everything possible to get the captain back. I wouldn’t want to be on Sirpae 3 if anything happened to Captain Kirk. An angry Vulcan is a rare and terrible sight. I know they’re not supposed to have emotions, but I’ve seen how Mr. Spock behaves when the captain is in trouble. 

Dr. McCoy won’t let me finish this now. He says I need my rest. I’ll try to sneak in to see Mr. Spock as soon as the doctor leaves.


	4. Spock

First Officer’s Report  
Commander Spock Reporting from the Sickbay  
Stardate 5315.1075  
Subject: Sirpae 3 Landing Party and the Continuing Absence of Captain Kirk

Ensign Wen had just been in to see me. I can not encourage this type of behavior, since Dr. McCoy has ordered her to rest. However, the urgency of the situation requires that all available information be available to me if we are to mount a rescue of Captain Kirk, who is apparently still on Sirpae 3. 

My time sense is slightly impaired due to the effects of the retrovirus with which I was infected. This retrovirus was apparently in the food given to us by Oribol, the leader of the Quadrannium cult on the planet. For some reason, Wen and I were most seriously affected. Lieutenant Sulu and Captain Kirk showed fewer symptoms. It would seem from my research that this was a kind of test to see who might escape the sickness. The “One” may not be sick.

I believe that we have only a matter of hours to find the captain and retrieve him before the year 3333 begins. I have accessed the reports of Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Wen, and Dr. McCoy and will attempt to complete the events as I remember them. Perhaps this will suggest a course of action. This is not what the captain would do. He seems to have the ability to unconsciously assimilate information and formulate plans of action. I must proceed in a more linear fashion. Hopefully, my efforts will result in a positive outcome.

I have accessed the anthropological data on Sirpae 3 and believe that I now know why Oribol’s talk of the “One” so disturbed the late Lieutenant Holmes. Apparently, there is an ancient legend that claims that it is necessary to sacrifice the “One” at the moment of the new millennium in order to prevent the world’s destruction. This is one of the legends that was believed to have been long abandoned. The Quadrannium cults have revived the idea, changing it to require the sacrifice an offworlder. The Sirpaen government was less than honest when it suggested that the millennial belief required all offworlders to evacuate the planet. In fact, all but “One” must evacuate if the legends are to be believed. 

I am of the opinion that Oribol and her group of extremists are holding the captain for that purpose. I also believe that he was aware of this much sooner that were the rest of us. That would explain his behavior towards Lieutenant Sulu. Since they were the only two who were not sickened and thereby eliminated by the virus, Captain Kirk ensured that he would be the “One”. When it became clear to him that Oribol and her followers were not going to call the Enterprise, and no escape was possible, he stunned Sulu with the phaser that he had hidden in his boot. By damaging Sulu with his phaser, the captain ensured the Lieutenant’s safety. The three of us, and Lieutenant Holmes’ body were then transported to the Enterprise.

The one piece of hopeful news that I was able to extract from the anthropological files was that the “One” must be alive at the moment of the millennial change in order to prevent Sirpae 3’s destruction. Therefore, I am certain of Captain Kirk’s continued existence, at least for the next seven point three four hours.

I am releasing myself from Sickbay. I cannot help the captain from here. I will relieve Mr. Scott and formulate a course of action from the bridge.


	5. Mr. Scott

Chief Engineer’s Log  
Montgomery Scott Reporting  
Stardate 5713.14  
Subject: How to Get Captain Kirk off that Bloody Planet.

Mr. Spock released himself from Sickbay and took the conn, much to the disgust of Dr. McCoy. The doctor has accompanied yon Vulcan to the bridge. He’d never admit it, but he’s very fond of our first officer and hovers over him when Mr. Spock is ill. I think Mr. Spock feels the same way about the doctor, though they’d both rather swallow their tongues than admit that. Och, I’m blathering. It’s because I’m angry and frustrated. I’ve spent my whole time on the bridge trying to locate the captain. There’s only one damn human life form on the whole damn planet and I canna find him. The cultists moved him from their lair, that’s for sure. I’m combing every square inch, but there’s no sign of the lad. A planet’s an awfully big place to search for one life sign. 

Spock has called Ambassador Cloyes to the bridge in the hopes that he will have some idea where the fundamentalists may have taken Captain Kirk. I can hardly say it aloud, but Spock is certain that the Sirpaens are planning to sacrifice the captain for some stupid millennium superstition. It does nae seem possible.

I remember reading about the millennium fever that took over Earth in late 1999. A few people hoarded food and water, a couple of really extreme groups threatened some acts of terrorism, but, when all was said and done, came January 1, 2000 and the computers worked, water ran, electricity flowed and lots of people had hangovers. That’s the way to celebrate a new era. With some really good scotch. 

Oh, my God, I don’t believe what I’m seeing. Uhura located a broadcast from Oribol’s terrorist group. They have the captain. He’s still alive, thank the stars, though he looks like he’s put up a fight. They’re going to broadcast his execution. I can’t believe it. How could a culture sink so low, so fast? I’ve been to Sirpae 3. It was a cultured and gentle place. Friendly people and great pubs. Now, these self-same people are holding my captain and threatening to kill him because of a date on a calendar. 

I find that I canna hardly breathe. As I look around the bridge, I see shock and anger and something else. Not one person on the bridge accepts what they see. We know Mr. Spock will do something. I canna continue this report. I’ve got to get back to the sensors. I’ve got to pin down the captain’s coordinates and beam him to the Enterprise. 

The damn ambassador is arguing with Mr. Spock. Something about letting the captain die to keep relations with Sirpae 3. Well, yon ambassador does nae know our Vulcan and he does nae know our crew. Whatever the cost, we will not leave our captain to die.


	6. Federation Ambassador Cloyes

Subject: A Consideration of Charges to be Filed against the Enterprise Officers.  
Federation Ambassador Orvis Cloyes reporting on board the Enterprise  
Stardate 5315, rather late in the evening

I suppose that I can’t bring Kirk up on charges, though I still think this whole mess is his fault. If his officers were more disciplined, this situation would have resolved itself properly. It’s clear that the Enterprise crew models its behavior after the captain of the ship. No respect for authority, no sense of protocol, simply charge ahead at all costs and get the job done, no matter what the price. How many times has the Diplomatic Service had to pick up the pieces after Kirk made some mess of a political situation? I shudder to think.

When Mr. Spock summoned me to the bridge, I had some hope that he would be reasonable, after all, his father is Ambassador Sarek. However, it quickly became clear that Spock has been influenced by his maverick captain.

I will admit, the sight of Captain Kirk, bound to a pile of logs like some latter day Jeanne d’Arc, was chilling. However, as I tried to explain to Spock, the captain’s sacrifice was necessary to assure the continuing presence of the Federation on Sirpae 3. The Prime Minister had assured me that this sacrifice of the “One” would take the pressure off the Quadrannium problem. In fact, he promised that if all went as planned, as soon as the 3333 celebration died down, I could reestablish the Embassy. This was obviously not something that I could have shared with the Enterprise crew. This was strictly a matter between diplomats.

I had no way of knowing that Kirk was going to be the “One”. I really thought that it would be one of those crazy offworlders who wouldn’t leave. But, the captain is too good at his job. He rescued every single one of them and deliberately left himself as the last hostage. It seems to me that he should have gone through with it. His death would certainly have solved some rather difficult diplomatic problems. Now, we have the potential for a real mess.

As I watched the fire burn up the logs, licking at the captain’s legs, I must admit to a moment of admiration for Kirk. He didn’t look afraid at all. I would have to say he looked confident. Confident that he would be rescued. Mr. Spock has informed me that Kirk talked Oribol into broadcasting his execution. He knew that the Enterprise would be looking for him and that they could locate his coordinates from the broadcast. 

I was on the bridge when Spock ordered the transporter to lock onto Captain Kirk. I was forced to step in. I tried to explain why the captain’s sacrifice was necessary. I actually thought that the Vulcan was going to hit me. He simply could not see the logic behind the death of one man for the greater good of the Federation. He must be a terrible disappointment to his father. 

For some reason, Spock won’t let me see Captain Kirk in Sickbay. Dr. McCoy says that he’s in the regen tank, that he was really badly burned and is unable to see anyone. But, the Vulcan spends all of his off duty time in Sickbay. Why would he do that if Kirk were really unconscious? I think that Kirk just doesn’t want to face up to having created yet another diplomatic debacle. 

There is one ray of hope. The delay in beaming up Captain Kirk allowed the fire to really establish itself and there was a lot of smoke. It’s just barely possible that the Sirpaens did not see the captain’s transport. I must think of a discreet way to inquire of the Prime Minister. Perhaps, I may still be able to salvage something from this mess. Thank heavens, I won’t be around to deal with the next millennium.

I’d really like to call Sirpae 3 and wish the Prime Minister a Happy New Year.

That is, if Mr. Spock ever releases me from my quarters.


End file.
